Jungle De Ikou
Japanese Title: ジャングルDEいこう! Plot The archaeologist father of a 10 years old girl named Natsumi returns from a dig in New Guinea with a statute as a gift for his daughter. Unknown to Natsumi is that the statue is the seal for the God of Destruction and Chaos, Ongo. She releases Ongo when she puts on the jewel earrings of the statue. Instead of being a horrible monster, Ongo turns out to be a super-deformed jungle boy. Natsumi then has a dream where Aham, God of Earth, appears before her. He is a perverted old shaman that has a large horn covering his private parts. Aham gives Natsumi the skull necklace that allows her to transform into the extremely busty Flower Goddess Mii. To transform, Natsumi must do an erotic and perverted dance, transforming when she seemingly orgasms. This sets the tone for the rest of the series, as any other magic that a female performs is accompanied by a dance. Episode List '1- Ongo' Airdate: March, 1997 Natsumi is a girl going to school in Japan. Her father has recently returned from New Guinea. He has returned with a relic from that country. The relic has two jewels on it that Natsumi turns into earrings. That evening, she has a dream and meets the god Ahem. Ahem tells Natsumi that the god of destruction, Ongo, is about to return to this world. Ahem gives her a magic necklace with skulls on it. Naturally, Natsumi is repulsed by this. He does a dance that seems inspired by epileptic convulsions, and tells Natsumi to do the same dance when she's in trouble. When she wakes up, she finds she has the necklace on, and she's in New Guinea. Ongo is next to her, only instead of a menacing brute, he's a cute little boy. One that doesn't know about Japan. Later on, Ongo tries some whale meat, and then summons a whale because he wants more. Unfortunately, he summons a good chunk of ocean water with him. Now floating down a torrent of water and the street, the military attacks. Ongo tells Natsumi to use the necklace, and she refuses initially. When she does the dance, she becomes Mii, the flower spirit. Natsumi becomes a grown woman with a very large chest and jungle attire. She stops the military from attacking by dancing and causing flower petals to form. '2- Rongo' Airdate: March, 1997 Natsumi is walking to school. There's a photo of Mii in the paper. Natsumi, in a fit of anger, throws Takuma into Nami. In the nurse's office, Nami relates how she wants to use New Guinea magic. Natsumi takes her to an exhibition that her father is planning, and Takuma follows. While examining a statue of the spirit of water, Rongo, Nami gets engulfed in water. The next day in school, Nami hits on Natsumi, wanting Ongo. She then tries to remove the skull pendant that Ahem gave her, and it gives them both a nasty electric shock. After doing a sex inspired dance, Nami becomes Rongo, and shoots out a lot of water, soaking everyone in the process. Rongo wants Ongo back, but he can't remember her. Rongo challenges Natsumi for Ongo's affections, and will return Nami if she wins. With a bit of help from Ongo, Mii wins. '3- Mii' Airdate: March, 1997 They go back to the exhibition again.Ongo hears voices in his head, and becomes Ongo the destroyer. He goes on a rampage, leaving a swath of destruction wherever he goes. Ahem appears and tells Mii she must dance to trap Ongo the destroyer. After doing her dance, she grows to the gigantic size of Ongo. Mii, with the help of Ahem, defeats the destroyer. Video Gallery 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformation' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999